bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 Reporting vandalism You can report vandalism in my talk page or any admin's talk page. –koisuru (talk) 15:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Test sigAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 15:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Check out the New vestroia page and the leonidas page!Somebody is saying pokemon is better and they erased everything!But I have been posting on the page that they better stop...Please go check it out. -Benjiboy321 Thanks Hey Abce2 thanks for the edit on Hylash and you know I put down the abilities for the Bakugan hey abce2 i will thank you if you don't erase the abilities i put on neo drago. i saw all the abilities. Question How did you put those links on your sig, like the "Aww nuts" and "Wribbit"? --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 19:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I want it for my talk page and blog. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Test. DQ|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' :::Trial. Yep, it works. Thanks! --DQ|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Your welcome!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) resistance It's not a proper noun Mattwo 23:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I know. And please sign your posts, there's a bottom at the top.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::You made an edit to my poll and capped resistance Mattwo 23:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, my bad. but it didn't show, did it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::what do you mean? Mattwo 23:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't see my change. It looks like it was before I edited it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That's odd o.o Mattwo 23:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, yes it is.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Bakugan isn't always a proper noun I'm serious also how do I redirect "talking bakugan" to that page Mattwo 05:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Did you even read this? Mattwo 05:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Why? I capatalized when the word Bakugan was alone.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::You capailtzied instances where it was NOT alone nor at the start of a sentence. ::::I meant as there was not a word such as "talking" infront of it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: "a" means it's a normal noun. Also you undid my entire edit to Hyper Dragonoid if you're gonna grammar police capitalizing you should at least get it right. Mattwo 05:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let's continue this later. I need some sleep. And, say there are two Mr. Smiths in a room. Then someone wants one of them, but doesn't care who, but can only write. Would they write 'a mr. smith' or ' a Mr. Smith'?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can ask Koisuru.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 05:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::So you capitalize the l in "a lion"? Bakugan is a species in the anime... Mattwo 06:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No, but I capitalize the B in Bakugan because it's the name of a product too, like Shamwow.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::And since when was that also a species? Mattwo 14:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm sorry if I've confused you. But I'm standing by what Koisuru said to your question.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But you already have two people for the B in Bakugan, why do you persist? It capatilizes on all the Bakugan books too, and if that wasnt offical enough for you, it capitalizes on the cards too.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Is that preyas.... a custom? Mattwo 02:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :No it is not. I have one right with me now. But they are really rare. (Excluding internet)Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::U got it from the real packaging? Mattwo 02:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::From the store? Mattwo 02:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Toys R' us.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 03:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah toys R us exlucives :/ Mattwo 03:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nope, saw one at Target too one day.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 03:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But they are discontinued huh? which is why I've never seen one...Mattwo 03:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I guess so...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 03:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) About Shun Vs Shadow Hey Abce2 about the match when Shun vs Shadow,when Shun said he had his last ability card "Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot", Well he did not because Shun did not use these following abilities Continuous Dance Phoenix Position(Ingram) Claw Thunder Position(Hylash) (see episode 6) Thunder Power Glimmering Slash(he could use it twice see episode 9 )(Hylash) Arm of Victory(Ingram) If Shun used these abilities he would have won, there leads one explanation Shun lost on purpose no way sun would lose to that freak Shadow Prov These are some mistakes please type back if you receive this notice :Ummm... Okay. I am currently using a mobile phone so I can't edit. And please don't edit articles to your opion, if that's what you have been doing. If not, then I will adress this after my vacation.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Article Rating Just look over the page and think about "Is it bad, ok, or awesome?". Then put down the respective template.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh... I see. Thanks!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 23:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Notice no offense Abce2 I put a new message on Elico's talk page please read it and reply on my talk page with your answer sorry if you already know about this--BlazeCannon15 23:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Official bakugan Website The Official site has a lot of errors, mostly in the collections section, so for future reference Fortress is Fourtress other official sources have confirmed it to be so User:Swave August 22, 2009 8:23 Eastern Time The TV show, Character Card, and poster with all the season 1 Bakugan (some versions), besides typos happen, and Spinmaster isn't stupid enough to give two Bakugan the same name User:Swave August 30, 2009 4:25 Eastern Time Help How do I make the Ingram page a top rated one give me some advice--BlazeCannon15 19:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Opinion Needed How is the Ingram article now check and I can change it Great Article--BlazeCannon15 04:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ok All checked and corrected Now--BlazeCannon15 04:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) WIns and Loses In New Vestroia the Resistance managed to beat these members of the Vexos and lost to these ones. * Dan: Wins:Spectra Phantom,Mylene Pharoah,Shadow Prove,Volt Luster,Lync Volan,Gus Grav Loses:Gus Grav,Spectra Phantom * Shun: Wins:Spectra Phantom(somewhat with Dans help),Gus Grav,Mylene Pharoah,Volt Luster(With Ace),Lync Volan,Shadow Prov(with Marucho) Loses:Shadow Prov(Did not activate some abilities) * Ace: Wins:Volt Luster,Lync Volan(With Shun's Help),Gus Grav Loses:Mylene Pharoah * Mira: Wins:Gus Grav,Volt Luster (with Dan),Lync Volan(with Dan) Loses:Spectra Phantom * Marucho: Wins:Mylene Pharoah(Shun's aid),Shadow Prov Loses:Volt Luster * Baron : Wins:Mylene Pharoah(With Dan),Shadow Prov,Lync Volan,Volt Luster Loses:Spectra Phantom--BlazeCannon15 21:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Tell me who are the 1st second third fourth fifth and sixth in the resistance when you reply to this and I changed and edited the mistake I made on Ingram's article.--BlazeCannon15 03:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Article quality templates I think it's redundant to add both poor article and stub templates to a single page. –koisuru (talk) 16:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Shadow Abce2, I hope you don't mind creating an article for Shadow Prov? I would do it myself if I had the time - I'm rather busy recently. -----Richardli-- Hello Abce2 the response what Do you think on who first second third :First what? What are you talking about?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 01:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Whoi is First, Who is Second, Who is Third, Who is Fourth,Who is Fifth and who is sixth? WHo is The first to sixth person in the position of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance in your opinion who is the best and second best--BlazeCannon15 01:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :What is this for anyway?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Just asking their rankings just like the Vexos--BlazeCannon15 02:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) dragon captured spectra took drago also, include pictures of the bakugan toys on pages and what they can do :Sooo...?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 13:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Lots of things to tell you. I have a lot of things to tell you about so I'll start from the beginning. # Why was I banned for a bit, I know I used my IP adress but shouldn't I have the right to do that? # I can't create pages and I want to start pages on seperate ability cards, seperate card colors, and special efects so tell me how to make pages and if you can help me with that it would be awesome. # I can see you reverted my clear edit. I think we should consider that this is a wiki about a card game and tops are viable here. If you don't believe check out the yugioh wiki. Attribute 20:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :If you were using your IP to simply edit, then it's okay. To influnce a vote or anything is not allowed.. Click on the "Create Page" button on the tool bar. But I would recamend not creating a seperate page on each ability card, they need to go in a list according to series. I reverted it because you deleted some templates and I was also in a hurry, so I wasn't able to explain. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) * Personally It said I got banned for "abusing multiple acounts" and I didn't understand what that meant and I think at least different color cards need their own page. I think there should be a seperate page for each card because that way we can display the artwork (All of which can be retrieved on the bakugan site), we can give some tips which would be good for new comers who need information, and the ability card list will not be so lengthy because there is a long list of ability cards so I have an idea. We list it by name and then we say what set it is from. Attribute 00:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :This is a Wikia, not a help section. An article for each card would be to short anyway. Were better off with a list. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * But we could also put down stuff like what bakugan are on the artwork, the G-Power bonuses and other trivia like how Pounce and Copy Cat have the same artwork for example? Do you at least agree with my idea for creating pages detailing the effects of different colors. So one page for Green, one for red, one for blue, one for gold, dilver, and copper. Attribute 00:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but the G power bonuses may be a strech. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * The thing is also that when you put down a list of Gates and abilities having links to the cards themselves is helpful especially on character pages and on pages where teams are listed (Such as my own.) Attribute 00:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If your still talking about seperate pages for each card, I still think that it would be unnessecary.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *It's not just good for the wiki but for its reputation. If people see that we have pages on all of the cards than they wil know that it is a site to use and trust. I think that will be very good for getting new members. Attribute 02:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ** One last thing, I think there needs t be a straight system for the bakugan Attribute listed on their page info box. Is it the atribute(s) it appears in the anime because that's the way I think it should be, if not tell me and if so I may need some help going through it. Attribute 03:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :We need pages on all the cards, just not a seperate page for each card. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * I think I have a way to format this out. There are lists on the pages for each card (like a red ability card goes on the Red Ability Card, in alphabetical order.) Then in the info box you are told what set it's from, the sets all get their pages and it lists both gate cards and abilities. And I think I should tell you I'm just talking about in game cards not anime cards because those I agree, don't need a page. Attribute 04:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :If your still pushing for seperate card pages, I still think it's not a good idea. I mean, what would you put in it besides two or three sentances? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * The same is true for some bakugan. Some of them are only one or two sentences but we give them seperate pages because they are a staple of the game so they need their one pages just like bakugan wiki. Attribute 17:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ask Koisuru. Let's get a consensus on this.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 19:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * I left him a message and told him where to find this discussion so I guess we just wait for him to voice his opinion. Attribute 22:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * Maybe we should change the poll. I have an idea, it could be something about Trap Bakugan. Also, I have an idea, I could create a sample page to show yu what the card pages would look like. If you agree I will use the Doom Card since that has an article and it is important so respond to that. Attribute 04:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) New Cards I would just like to sya our old list for ability and gate cards is outdated. THere a lot more cards than what we have listed and since I don't know how to get stuff from set to set (alphabetical would be way easier) I hope you can do it. Attribute 04:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) your message thanks for telling but how do i do the copyright i am only 15 if you know tell how clearly--BlazeCannon15 19:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Help About deletion logs can you tell me how to delete a page or can you delete fortress's page--BlazeCannon15 21:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Help Abut Primo Vulcan there is this page editor who does not have a user name and I want you check primo vulcans page every day and tell 2 to 3 good users about this as well so.About the page editor he is making up false ability information about primo vulcan what should I do--BlazeCannon15 00:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey Abce2 sory about the message on the address.I just got upset from the user but please do not block me and did you like my edits on Mega Nemus pretty cool hah.So please do not block me I wont do it agian Promised.Can you hrlp me with the new bakugan pics uploaded like flash ingram and give them their seperTE PAGES Special Treatment Hey man I want to make a page for Special Treatment bakugan but there is one problem, I have no idea what one is so can you tell me? I've searched it and no websites tell me. Attribute 23:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Bakugan Gauntlet Toy Does the toy have the same ability card slot in the back just like the one in the anime? Please inform me even if the answer to my question is no. --Jesse1227 17:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) well, i know absolutly nothin about wikipedia absolutly nothing! HELP! well..... everything :( umm..... what about making pages for characters and stuff thanks hey abce2 your welcome for edditing the dark hound page some body wrote grakas hound not dark hound-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) thanks hey abce2 your welcome for edditing the dark hound page some body wrote grakas hound not dark hound-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)-- 23:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello and Ultimate sorry for the world Hey Abce2 about that note I knew I said sorry but can you forgive me.I know I almost ruined our Community work by sending that note.So if you give me another chance we can be friends again and help each other on pages here.How do people become administrators and how is Koisuru and you are Administers.What does it take to become one.So sorry for the administers,the community and for that user who got insulted badly Hope you reply to this. --BlazeCannon15 23:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Please help me to edit the gallery of Bakugan page I'm very busy at this moment, so I hope you can help me to put all my uploaded images into gallery of Bakugan Page when I only upload them that day without any other edits.--Rhivana 17:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yor message Who are the admins here in this wiki--BlazeCannon15 23:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Assaitance When is the next administrator going to be and is their a chance of me being one soon.What do I need to prove to be one.--BlazeCannon15 23:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) WHY? Why do you keep deleting my picture on Percival? Thats really rude. How would you feel if I deleted your picture, or your user page for that matter? Put it back. mistaken identity i was on the fallout 3 wiki when i got a message about the bakugan wiki, and i hadn't been to this wiki before. i was being thanked for an edit to the shadow the dragonoid page, but like i said, i have never been to this wiki before. sorry, and i hope you find the actual editor BAN!! Can U Ban This User For Screwing Up The Pages By Puting Innaprtoproite Content? http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/115.64.40.157 Thanks --KDB 11:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ravenoid Oh.. so it's fixed now... lemme break it.. just kidding. By the way, can you request for the Semantic Forms here? Oh, and also inquire about the Ventus image... still not appearing. –koisuru (talk) 14:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) : –koisuru (talk) 04:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Admin How do you get the Admin powers? I haven't been on long, but I just wanted to know the critera so I could make my way up to it. Thanks. Oh sorry I forgot my name is Canucksfan97. I don't know how to do the personalized signature yet. Thank you for the quick reply. Also do you have the power to make me a administrator, and if you do could you please? your message I did it to make a clear image--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) So I am saying go to the community and see featured users your first on the list meaning your first place and best user so far,Koisuru's second and I am third. And I am saying that Do you have any old page in mind so I can fix ut and one more thing Midnight Percival is Eolution of Percival so technically its Darkus attributed.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) So What do you think about this--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Your Message Technically Percival is Darkus so Midnight Percival is a Evolution so we know he will be a Darkus attributed Message al least Ingram you said has evolved from Cosmic Ingram it is technically Ventus werent these your words check the website and it says Cosmic Ingram evolves into Ingram--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: you have any idea There was an unclosed tag. It should be fixed now. –koisuru (talk) 01:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ye old Bakugan Why was Nova Lion deleted? –koisuru (talk) 04:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) please At least let me put attribute for cosmic ingram--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Answer You know and I know that we all know Cosmic Ingram is Ingram's pre-evolved form so let me at least put its attribute which is Ventus.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Vandilzim to the Video game page Just to let you know there's an unregistered user creating a bunch of false info on the video game page Mattwo (talk) 00:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Question WHat is Bakugan Gundalium Invaders can you tell me--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 13:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wierd Is Brianna Kazami real or is it something a user made up do you know if so t3ll me the source--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry About Removing Your Tigerra Pic I only took it out to try and straighten up the gallery and I tried to put it back on but it didn't show up in the search gallery for inserting images when I looked up Tigerra and I didn't know how old it was so I wasn't sure if I'd find it.--Ajustice (talk) 18:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) alright, what the !$!$ is going on! admin, why have you deleted my picture of orbit helios i even blamed ajustice for it but it was you return and give an explanation plz! IM WATING! --Legofan111 10:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks FOR THAT BUT IS Brianna Kazami REAL OR NOT--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Help the wiki!!! I have bad news! IP Adress:98.112.193.3 Is destroying the wiki! Please ban him and make the wiki safe. I don't know how to revert vandalism! Sorry! I wasn't thinking because I just wanted him to stop and there was no other way to stop it.I am sorry I should of thought.Really sorry! --Benjiboy321:) Whats Rollback? Whats this Rollback thing if you are referring to the history thing on each page I know but if this is someting else inform me--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Help You should realy stop this user from destroying this wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) this is my first This is my first message so don't be hard on me. I am saying that everyone thought I was destroying the site with my IP address but that was my "friend". (I am really mad at him) So I was really happy when I created my user because my friend couldn't get on without my password. Isn't that awesome. I thought I should post it on here because people where talking about spammers. So I am admitting it was my IP address but not me so please don't block me now either. I am not gonna let my friend do this again. (by the way what is this four tildes or signature) (don't mind this comment I did not put it but I think I know who did so i am leaving it up with his name so you all know who did this.) Hey you know the user Bakuganplayer that you blocked for a month for no reason given why did you do that:(by) Haosbrawler Rollback What is this rollback thing you messaged TELL ME--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Rollback What is is tell me--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) About That How do I do it?If I wanted to please tell me--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) huh whats a crat--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Tell Me Then tell me I trust you more--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) another thing How do you add pictures next to your Icon example you have Farbros Pic--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) hey did anyone notice my previous message the person who is doing vandalism to the sit did it on this message board thought you shuld know its one of us or another user. That did not help at all but if I check history to see when the person made the change to my message I can find them and destroy them bwa-ha-ha-ha kidding :Are you talking about Blazecannon? He's not vandalizing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) no not him haosbrawler if you look at the edit before him and look at my message then go to where he edited and on my post he left a comment that attacks you. you can see the comment on the message: this is my first :He doesn't attack me there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) true in a way he wasn't fully attacking you but what he said was why did you block his other user and not give a reason. (thats what he was trying to say) Signature How do you edit yor signature --zozo (talk) 15:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Pages Umm... I think you should look at these pages. They might shock you. They were not a wiki user but guest. 1000gs , Velocity Chickenoid -13zath13 (talk) Can you switch the names for the Grafias and Brachium articles? I don't know how to do it. Sure.-13zath13 (talk)